This invention relates to an image processing apparatus or managing image data to a method of controlling this apparatus.
Using a photographically captured image as a retrieval condition when retrieving image data managed by an image processing apparatus does not assure good retrieval precision because it is difficult to realize accurate recognition of the captured image.
The general practice, therefore, is to append explanatory text and a keyword indicative of image data when the image data is managed and subsequently retrieve the image data using the explanatory text and keyword that were appended to the image data.
The following method has been proposed as a method of retrieving image data to which explanatory text and a keyword have not been appended: First, the image features of the overall image data are extracted and the extracted image features are managed by being mapped to the image data. Then the image feature of image data entered as a retrieval condition is extracted and this extracted image feature is compared with the image features of the managed image data to thereby retrieve the desired image data.
With an image processing apparatus that manages image data by appending explanatory text and keywords to image data, the task of appending the explanatory text and keywords to the image data places a considerable burden upon user, especially when the image data managed is large in quantity.
In the case of the image processing apparatus that manages image data by mapping image data to the image features thereof, image data is merely retrieved based upon the image features of the overall image data, and image data inclusive of image data sought by the user that is contained in the overall image data cannot be retrieved with a high degree of precision. Further, in view of the fact that it may generally be surmised that image data entered by the user as a retrieval condition is decided based upon the sought image data, the fact that the sought image data can be retrieved as a retrieval condition is of great significance.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same whereby the burden placed upon the user for the purpose of managing image data is alleviated and image data in accordance with user preference can be retrieved from the managed image data.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus for managing image data, comprising input means for inputting image data and coordinates of sought image data contained in this image data, calculating means for calculating an image feature of the sought image data based upon the coordinates of the sought image data input by the input means, and management means for performing management by mapping the image feature calculated by the calculating means and the input image data.
Further, according to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a method of controlling an image processing apparatus for managing image data, comprising an input step of inputting image data and coordinates of sought image data contained in this image data, a calculating step of calculating an image feature of the sought image data based upon the coordinates of the sought image data input at the input step, and a management step of performing management in a memory by mapping the image feature calculated at the calculating step and the input image data.
Further, according to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a computer readable memory storing program codes for controlling an image processing apparatus for managing image data, comprising program code of an input step of inputting image data and coordinates of sought image data contained in this image data, program code of a calculating step of calculating an image feature of the sought image data based upon the coordinates of the sought image data input at the input step, and program code of a management step of performing management in a memory by mapping the image feature calculated at the calculating step and the input image data.
In accordance with the present invention described above, it is possible to provide an image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same whereby the burden placed upon the user for the purpose of managing image data is alleviated and image data in accordance with user preference can be retrieved from the managed image data.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.